


Let's Share a Moment

by LeioRossi



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Drunk Louis, Drunken Flirting, Drunken Kissing, Fluffy Ending, Hand Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-15
Updated: 2016-12-15
Packaged: 2018-09-07 17:07:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8808922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeioRossi/pseuds/LeioRossi
Summary: "Oops" Louis giggles as he stumbles into a large figure. "Hi." smiles the stranger with the deepest dimples Louis has ever seen, dazzling is the word, supplies him his brain.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MisaoKitsune](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MisaoKitsune/gifts).



> Now in Russian:
> 
> https://ficbook.net/readfic/5052001

If Louis had known that this Christmas party was going to be full of ridiculously hot people, he would’ve been a lot more willing when Liam was first inviting him. This was the perfect place to be after a long week of midterms.

He had gone to the occasional party when he was in high school, but this was so much better. There was a group of people playing Twister in the living room. Some were watching the football game on TV. Other people were out playing in the swimming pool. And, of course, there was people who were making out in the corners of the room, and Louis was hoping to join them.

All of his life Louis had been focused on making sure he kept his notes up so that he could hopefully get a good scholarship. In his last year, he tried branching out and socializing but every party he went to ended up with police showing up at the front door. It frustrated Louis to no end because he wanted to at least have fun at a party at least once in his lifetime, and college seemed to be on board with this idea.

 

However, because Louis never really partied much, he never really had the chance to develop a tolerance to alcohol which probably explained why he was so drunk right now.

 

"Hey, watch it, bud.” Some guy snapped when Louis accidently bumped into his shoulder. He apologized with a chuckle, stumbling his way to the door. It was slightly propped open and the cold breeze coming from outside was delightful against the intense heat of a room crammed with people.

The pool was full of people but there seemed to be a nice and empty corner of the garden, calling his name. Louis stumbled over to the corner, but when he stepped past the tree blocking the corner, his feet tripped over themselves and he felt his breath get stuck inside his throat. However, Louis belatedly realized that instead of feeling the cold grass, his cheek was pressed against a soft material.

 

"Whoa there, pal. You seem a bit tipsy.” A voice chuckled, the smell of smoke filling Louis’ nose.

 

Louis looked up, ready to lecture the person on the consequences of smoking, but when he looked up, he found himself face to face with a stranger with the deepest dimples Louis has ever seen.  _ Dazzling _ supplies his brain.

 

The stranger lifted his eyebrow as Louis continued to remain in his arms, looking up at him with awed eyes. Perhaps smoking was okay if the person was hot and had white teeth. Such an amazing smile.

 

"You are allowed to smoke.” Louis smiled, reaching up to pet Harry’s unruly 

 

The stranger threw his head back as he laughed before looking down fondly.

 

"Oh so I have your permission?”

 

Louis hummed in agreement.

 

Well, in that case,” the curly haired man let his sentence trail off with a smile as he brought the cigarette up to his mouth. He shifted Louis so that the drunk wasn’t leaning as heavily on him before tilting his head back to let out a line of smoke that curled in the cold air. A pair of vibrant green eyes met with Louis’ and he melted.  _ Fuck, this guy is hot. _

 

"Why, thank you. You’re not too bad on the eyes either.” He replied and Louis blushed, but before he could say anything, the other man pulled him towards the corner Louis had been looking to hide in. There was a pair of blue lawn chairs there, and Louis almost stumbled over his feet as he was guided to one of them.

 

"You’re so drunk, darling.  Let me go get you some water. I’ll be back.” The stranger winked and Louis pouted as the other turned the corner. It was only a few moments before he was returning with a glass of water in his hand.

 

"Here, you’ll thank me in the morning.” The man smiled.

 

Louis took it but glared at it.

 

"But I want to be drunk.” Louis blinked up at him with downturned lips. The man cupped Louis’ face, making his breath 

 

" Do it for me.” The man chuckled, lightly nudging Louis’ chin with his finger and thumb.

Louis begrudgingly drank the water, immediately feeling the headache that was building up go away. His head cleared a little, but the haziness of being drunk was still there. The smoking man sat down on the chair next to him, crossing his legs in front of him.

 

"What’s your name, lightweight?”

 

"I’m not a lightweight.” Louis frowned, struggling to figure out where to put the now empty cup. There was a lot of germs on the floor; he knew that from medical school. “And my name’s Louis.” He couldn’t be rude and let germs get on this beautiful man’s cup. A brilliant idea filled Louis’ mind. He’d keep it forever, and maybe then he would be as cool as this guy.

"Lightweight Louis.” The other chuckled. “My name’s Harry.”

"Harry.” Louis tried it out, smiling at the curly haired man. “Hot Harry.”

Said man threw his head back as he let out a laugh.

 

"Well, Louis, what do you do?” Harry smiled, as he tapped the excess off of his cigarette.

"I’m a med student, which means I’m going to save people’s lives.” He smiled triumphantly as he looked off in the distance. Then he turned to Harry who was looking at him with his interesting bright green eyes. “What about you? You’re definitely an art student because you’re a piece of art.”

"Keep complimenting me like that and you might like how this night ends.” Harry winked, laughing. “But no, I’m an architecture major.”

 

Louis perked up.

 

"A good night, like in kissing?” He didn’t even try to keep the hope out of his voice, looking over at Harry who had basically melted into the lawn chair, with wisps of smoke travelling up and away from him. Finally, this is what Larry had come for. He could finally get some action after years of being a nerd in high school. He remembered hearing stories of how so and so lost their virginity to popular so and so.

"That would help lead up to what I’m thinking.” Harry indulged, giving Louis a salacious smile.

"Then can we start kissing now?” Louis leaned across the arm of his lawn chair, eagerly looking up at Harry. The curly haired man jerked away in surprise from the sudden closeness, a faint blush dusting his cheeks.

"You’re not shy at all, are you, mate?” Harry gave him soft grin, and the blond shook his head, fighting the internal voice that pointed out he had never kissed anyone. Harry seemed amused and he cupped Louis’ face just like he had a few seconds ago. “Well, I guess your bravery deserves a reward, huh?”

Louis’ eyes widened as Harry suddenly surged up from his lounging position, the hand cupping his face suddenly sliding to the back of his head, pulling him in. Their lips met hard, Louis staring at Harry’s closed eyelids, before he quickly closed his, focusing on the sensation of the other’s lips. It was hard to describe, when all he seemed to be feeling was his heart creating a thundering rhythm within his body, but all his attention went back to their joined lips when Harry suddenly turned the kiss dirty, opening his mouth and catching Louis’ upper lip with his teeth. The blonde flushed but gave back what he was given, bringing both his hands up, one tangling in the curly hair that had captured his attention while the other clutched at his shoulder.

 

With a final bite on Louis’ lip, Harry pulled back, his eyes darker than before. It was at this moment that Louis belatedly realized that at some point, he had climbed on Harry’s chair, straddling him.

 

"Darling, I really hope you’re single, because I really want to take you home.” Harry placed soft kisses down Louis’ neck.

 

"Single. Definitely single. Please take me to your house.” Louis nodded, leaning his head back. Harry laughed into Louis’ throat, hugging Louis to him. It was at this moment that Louis felt the hardness beneath him, and he moaned, grounding against it. Harry’s laughter morphed into a breathless rush of breath halfway as his arms tightened, and Louis felt a heady rush of power. So this was what it felt to arouse someone; this was so much better than what everyone had talked about.

"Well, nothing’s stopping us, Louis. Let’s go.” Harry released him, letting him shakily get off of the curly haired man’s lap. The other quickly interlaced their fingers together as he led them back into the house that seemed to vibrating with the resounding bass. The mass of bodies looked intimidating, but the connection between their hands helped keep Louis grounded. The tight hold Harry had on his hand made Louis grin stupidly, something he didn’t hide when Harry looked back at him with bright eyes.

Louis couldn’t help the laugh that bubbled out of him, and from the looks of Harry’s shaking back, his soon to be lover was equally amused. Thankfully, the house wasn’t that big, and they found themselves back in the chilling outside air, where the sweat that had been running down the blonde’s neck, turned cold.

 

"Come on!” Harry laughed, tugging Louis into a run that the blonde joined enthusiastically. “My car isn’t that far.” And for some odd reason, they were running through the abandoned street, kicking up the accumulated leaves that had been swept onto the curb. As they made their way down the street, the two would stop every few seconds, their hands with a tight grip on each other, and kiss each other, panting into the other’s mouth, watching as the fog of their breath merged before rising and disappearing into the air.

Louis felt alive and giddy, like if there was lightning in his bones, coursing through him. Harry didn’t seem to mind, and he was smiling widely, leading them to a Mercedes. When Louis realized that this car was Harry’s, he almost tripped over his feet, only being saved by Harry’s arm.

 

"This is your car?” Louis marveled, letting his hands drag over the sleek black metal.

"Yeah, I managed to find a good deal through my friend, and I worked like three jobs to get it.”  Harry grinned. “Get in.”

Louis almost didn’t want to, feeling like he would lower the value if he even breathed on it. However, Harry seemed to have a different idea, and he went around the car to open Louis’ car for him. The blonde smiled and slid into the passenger seat, his hands immediately taking in the leather of the seat.

"I’m almost starting to think that I should leave you alone with the car.” Harry teased, starting the car. Louis looked up in alarm.

 

 " What? No. Take me with you. I thought we were having sex.” Louis couldn’t help the petulant tone his voice took.

"Don’t worry, darling.” Harry smiled. “I’ll make sure your dreams are fulfilled.” He leaned forward, letting Louis meet him in the middle. Harry pulled away with a fond smile and turned his attention on to the path ahead of them, pulling out of the curb.

Louis kept his eyes on Harry, watching the muscles of his arms peek out from the flannel he was wearing, the strands of hair that curled around his neck, and the way his eyes would lighten when they passed under the streetlights. He looked like he was supposed to be in one of the museums, posing as a Greek God, body immortalized in marble. The soft music that Harry had put on the radio was rhythmic, lulling the blond to close his eyes. Just for a little.

* * *

 

The first thing he felt waking up was headache. A horrible, horrible headache. What was going on? Louis let out a weak moan as he opened his eyes, flinching at the lamp that was on beside him…. Wait, why was there a lamp? He didn’t have a lamp, unless Zayn had decided to buy one. He put a hand on his forehead, sitting up, and then he froze.

 

There was another person in the bed, who made a noise and shifted. Panic and shock filled Louis. Did he…? Did he lose his virginity? The blond frowned, staring incredulously as the man next to him turned around so that his face was towards him.

 

Dear heaven above… he had sex with a god. Shit, and he couldn’t remember anything. Louis swore in his head.

 

"I don’t know how you can think right now, lightweight. You should be sporting a rather bad headache.” The man’s eyes fluttered open tiredly, but there was a fond look in his eyes, which were a vibrant green. Like an out of this world green. “Darling, just go back to bed, and you can have your crisis later.” He smiled at him as he stretched out, lying on his stomach.

It was then that Louis noticed that he wasn’t even at his home. He had gone home with a complete stranger and lost his virginity to a model. He self consciously tugged the blanket closer to his face.

 

"What happened?” Louis asked, feeling down his body. He didn’t feel anything weird.

"The man yawned, turning on his side, looking up at Louis as he leaned his head against his hand.

"Well, you very nicely informed me that I was allowed to smoke before deciding that we were going to have sex. I led you to my car, and you fell asleep on our way here. I didn’t have it in me to wake you up. I hope you don’t mind that we’re sleeping in the same bed, by the way, because I wasn’t about to sleep on the couch. My dog has shed way too much fur for it to be even safe.” He grinned, brushing aside a curl that had fell on his forehead. Louis blushed, covering his face. This was probably why he never drank.

 

"I’m sorry.” Louis cringed, rubbing his eyes. Then suddenly everything rushed back and he buried his face in his legs. He had been shameless, basically rutting against Harry. Christ, any respect he could’ve hoped to have had was down the drain. He looked up,  peering at the other through his fingers, and the other chuckled as he grabbed one of Louis’ hands. He lifted an eyebrow as he brought it to his lips, and the blond nodded hesitantly.

 

"There’s nothing to be sorry for. You were a lovely drunk.” Harry smiled against Louis’ fingers. Louis could feel the soft give of his lips, and he was reminded of their desperate kiss on the lawn chair. Unlike last night, instead of filling him with an almost instinctual urge to kiss him again, he felt himself curling into himself in embarrassment,  burying his head in his hands. He felt the other shift so that he was laying across Louis’ legs. 

 

“Hey, love, why are you so embarrassed? We just kissed, if that’s what you’re worried about. If your sober self isn’t as flirty as your drunk self, that’s fine.” Green eyes looked up at him and Louis’ heart fluttered at the sight  of this handsome man in front of him.

 

“I don’t even remember your name.” Louis bluttered out, and the man froze. The blond wanted to smack his head. Why had he started with that? The curly haired man moved so that he was sitting on his knees in front of Louis.

 

“Well, I’ll have to fix that, huh?” The man smiled, putting out his hand. “Hello, I’m Harry Styles, an architecture major who likes to smoke.”

 

“Louis Tomlinson, a med major.” the young man offered in return, shyly  shaking his hand. Harry took it and brought it to his lips with a grin.

 

“I hope you don’t think I’m being too forward, but I find you simply stunning. Would it be too much to ask for a kiss, Louis?”

 

Louis managed to keep the laugh from getting out, and he replied in a mockingly offended tone, “Do I seem like the kind of man to fall in bed with a stranger?” 

 

Harry let out a surprised laugh, entangling their fingers together.

 

“Clever one, you are.” Harry smiled, looking down at their conjoined hands. “Would you like breakfast? You must be hungry after drinking so much.” The green eyed boy began getting off of Louis’ legs but the blond grabbed his shoulder.

 

“What about a morning kiss?” Louis blurted, blushing. 

 

Harry raised his eyebrows at this before letting a sly grin slide onto his face.

 

“Just one kiss?”

 

“Maybe more?” 

 

Harry lifted his hands so that it was cupping the blushing cheeks, and he gently angled their heads so that their noses wouldn’t bump. When their lips connected, it was soft and skin on skin, with none of the bravado from alcohol and none of the pressure from the party. Then, Harry opened their mouths and Louis moaned, letting his hands come up so that one was on his shoulder and the other was entangled in his curly hair. He felt himself being pushed on the bed and he let himself fall back onto the pillows.  

 

Their hips aligned and Louis could feel the other starting to harden. Harry seemed to notice this too and one of his hands slid down to where Louis’ pants had begun to tent, pressing against the bulge. Their lips slid off of each other, a string of saliva connecting their mouths when Louis jolted at the sensation. When his eyes opened, he found himself entranced with the person above him who looked as wrecked as he felt from their kiss. 

 

Harry didn’t hesitate to lean down, letting his lips trace the outline of the other’s before pressing soft kisses down his cheek and towards his neck. The blonde let him, angling his head so that he had better access, his hands clutching at the back of Harry’s shirt...which needed to come off like five minutes ago.

 

“You’re so bloody hot, Louis.” Harry breathed as he licked and bit at the skin that joined Louis’ neck and shoulder. “When you stumbled into me, I swore you were a model or something. And then you talked to me, and the first thing you told was that I was allowed to smoke but then you were turned on by it. God, the look in your eyes.” Harry moaned, pressing down on Louis’ erection with his. Louis let out a soft whimper and pushed at him, causing Harry to look at him in confusion.

 

“Shirt. Get your shirt off.” Louis explained breathlessly, kissing whatever he could reach of Harry’s skin. The other quickly slid off his shirt, getting Louis’ off while he was at it. Then they were on each other again. Louis was kissing him desperately, and Harry met him with the same passion. Louis’ lips felt sensitive and overworked, but the pain he felt from pressing against Harry’s lips only seemed to spur him on. In the back of his mind, he realized that this was a complete stranger but  fuck, it was a hot stranger.

 

Harry’s hands were wandering down Louis’ chest, pinching Louis’ nipples when he passed over them which caused him to arch his back as the pleasure travelled down his spine. The room seemed to have gotten hotter, and Harry bit his way down Louis’ chest, until his tongue suddenly laved the rosy nipple he had been teasing between his fingers. A sudden pleasured whine filled the air and Louis realized belatedly that he was the one making the noise, flushing red but still intertwining his hand into the curls at the back of Harry’s neck,  pulling him closer. 

 

“Harry.” Louis moaned as Harry moved to the other nipple, biting it lightly. The curly haired man looked up at him with wanton eyes. One of his hands travelled down his chest and slid underneath his clothes, grabbing Louis’ cock and squeezing it. The blonde let out a surprised groan and he pushed Harry until he was lying on his back, his curls splayed around his head like an angel’s halo. His green eyes were half lidded as he looked up at Louis who was looming over him, and his cheeks were flushed. Louis’ eyes travelled up and down Harry’s  body, his hands moving with the movement, his touches so light they seemed reverent.

 

“Come on, Lou. I’m yours for the taking.” Harry rolled his hips upward, and Louis didn’t need any more encouragement. He gently kissed the other’s lips before placing light kisses down his neck to his chest and to his stomach. While he placed these teasing kisses on his body, Harry cupped Louis’ face, letting his thumb brush over his lips when they weren’t connected to his pectorals. Louis would open his mouth, biting down on the digit, before sucking it into his mouth, and Harry groaned at the sight of his lips around his thumb.

 

Then Louis’ hands settled on the waistband of Harry’s underwear and he paused.

 

“I’ve never done this before.” Louis admitted, looking up at Harry from beneath his lashes and the other raised his eyebrows. “Actually, I’ve never done a-any of this.” 

 

Harry raised his eyebrows in surprise and he looked ready to back off, but Louis grabbed his hips.

 

“But I want to. I mean, if you want to.” Louis felt mortified, and he had half a mind to back off. 

 

“We can stop anytime you want to, Louis.” Harry told him as he lifted his hips. “I will admit that I find it a little hot that I’m your first.” Louis licked his lips as he slid the other’s pants off. 

 

Harry’s cock stood straight and Louis licked his lips as he took it in his hand and squeezed. A spurt of precome wet his hand and Louis began to slowly pump it. This wasn’t so hard; it was  just like masturbating himself. Harry’s hands seemed unable to get enough of the blonde, sliding up and down his back, tugging on his hair  when Louis began speeding up his pace.

 

“You’re so bloody hot.” Harry moaned and Louis felt elated as he saw Harry’s open mouth, panting as Louis’ other hand began climbing up Harry’s chest. He lightly scratched Harry’s nipple and the curly haired boy bucked into his hand. Having this power over somebody was a heady feeling. 

 

“Wait, I’m gonna come if you keep doing that.” Harry panted. “I want you to come with me.” His hands went to Louis’ pants and the blonde let him slide them down, feeling the pressure against his cock alleviate. He was surprised however when Harry flipped them over so that he was leaning over Louis, one of his curls brushing against his cheek. Louis was confused for a second before his mouth fell open at the sensation he was experiencing. Harry took them both in his hand and slowly pumped them together, smearing their precum so that they wouldn’t chafe.  

 

“Oh god, Harry!” One of Louis’ hands clawed at Harry’s back while the other joined Harry’s hand around their cocks, covering the spaces that his hand couldn’t cover. They were both lost in the  sensation of glorious friction and smoldering heat created by their bodies. At some point, Louis had thrown his  head to the side, and Harry had taken it as an opportunity to lave his tongue across the offered skin, biting down on the column Louis’ neck. 

 

Moans filled the room and Louis desperately began bucking his hips, his hand stuttering in its pace. Harry seemed to notice and he pumped quicker. 

 

“Oh, god, Harry, I’m coming.” Louis breathlessly moaned, wrapping his arms around the man above him.

 

“Come on then Louis. Come.” Harry punctuated his words by sucking a bruise on Louis’ collarbone. Everything went white and Louis arched his back, pressing their chests together, blindly kissing whatever part of Harry’s body was in front of him. Then he felt a string of liquid hit his stomach and his cock made a valiant effort to continue coming as he realized that Harry had hit his orgasm as well. Harry’s weight pressed down on him, his hips  gyrating on his as he rode out the orgasm.

 

“That was so hot.” Harry breathed as he rolled off of Louis. “Are you sure a virgin, Louis?” Louis laughed as he looked over at the vibrant green eyes that were crinkled in amusement. The blonde couldn’t help but reach over and tuck a stray curl behind the other’s ear, and Harry caught the hand, kissing it.

 

“Could I tempt you to stay for breakfast?” Harry asked, his eyes wide in supplication.

  
  


“I don’t know. I might need a little incentive.” Louis smiled, as he placed a hand on the other side of Harry, half over his body.

 

“How about a morning kiss?” Harry laughed, cupping Louis’ face in his hand. Louis leaned into it and raised his eyebrow.

 

“And more?” 

 

“Yeah, and more.”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Please leave comments and kudos. Might do a sequel!


End file.
